


Cherry Blossoms

by rhye



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://haro.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://haro.livejournal.com/"><b>haro</b></a>, prompt: "Are we alone now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/gifts).



Kagome looked around the greening grass of the early spring field, realizing for the first time that Shippou must have gone with Sango and Miroku. She and InuYasha were alone.

"These are going to bloom soon," his voice interrupted her.

"Oh! How do you know? Can you smell it?" Kagome's eyes crinkled with a bright smile.

InuYasha eyed her slowly and pulled down a low branch. "The buds are big," he said.

"Oh." Kagome could have seen that for herself. She hadn't been paying too much attention to the trees they were standing under, though.

"You like them, right?" InuYasha asked.

"The blossoms? Well, sure. Don't you?"

"I guess."

"They're very pretty when they bloom. They smell good too. Which do you like more, the way they look, or the smell?"

"I don't know. They're just flowers."

"I guess." Kagome was afraid she didn't hide her disappointment at his answer very well.

"No, I mean... every flower has its look and its scent, right? If it was different, it'd be a different flower. So I like it for both."

Kagome blinked at Inuyasha. What he said made perfect sense to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She guessed she'd been staring at him. "I just think that's probably the best answer I've ever heard."


End file.
